Don't wake me
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Morderet songfic set after steak me Amadeus. Includes lyrics to the song don't wake me by Skillet. Mordecai has trouble sleeping at night ever since Margaret left him and listening to the song don't wake me helps him through the pain and heartache. T for mild violence.


**Morderet songfic set after steak me Amadeus. Song by Skillet. Told from Mordecais' POV. Will mostly take place at night time when Mordecai is trying to sleep and we see his troubles.**

I was sleeping sounldy in my room snoring lightly just as well as my roommate and best buddy Thomas. I hadn't slept so peacefully since a night at a restuarant called steak me Amadeus. The reason was because at the restuarant I finally asked my longtime crush, Margaret Smith, to be my girlfriend. Sadly for me, things didn't go well. Margaret and I had gotten so close to each other over a long period of time and I loved her since the day we fist met. It was so hard for me to finally admit to her that I like her, and it was still hard for me afterwards because I still occasinaly got nervous around her. The time when I talked to Margaret and had the most confidence was that night when I finally asked her to be my girlfriend. I felt the memory coming back to me and that was something I didn't want to think about because I'm never able to sleep or do anything when I think about it due to the deep devastation it brings me. I wasn't able to fight it off though and the memory played in my mind just as it does all the time.

**Flashback**

At steak me Amadeus, there was a confrentation going on between the feds and a robotic band called the Capicola gang. In the midst of all the chaos, Margaret and I crawled under one of the tables to talk in private so I could finally do what I planned doing that night.

I said to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I took her hands and looked deep into hers with love as I asked the question I'd avoided asking her for so long. I asked her with all the love I felt for her coming out of me in the tone of my voice with each word "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret looked happy for a second, but it quickly turned to sadness. I knew it wasn't going to be good, because it's never good when someone sighs the way Margaret had sighed.

Margaret let out a sigh and said to me "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somwhere, but there's this," Margaret held up in front of me, a letter to Milten University, one of the three colleges she had applied to. I was shocked and a little upset because I could see where things were headed, and I knew it wasn't good. Margaret said to me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," I knew this next part was going to happen and that there was no possible way to avoid it. Margaret started to cry and said to me with regret and devastation "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

I watched as Margaret ran out of the restuarant crying her eyes out and I was devastated, feeling as if someone had pulled my heart right out of my chest and made it crunch in devastation. I was crying my eyes out on the inside, but outside all that was seen was a shocked expression on my face. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I didn't want to believe what just happened to me. It was all too shocking and devsatating for me to deal with. I finally ask the love of my life to be mine, giving her my heart and soul, and she has to turn me down. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR AND IT KILLED ME INSIDE!

Just then I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

The owner of the restaurant wasn't happy about that comment.

A rocket was shot out at the Capicola gang, exploding them into a million peices and the restaurant owner said "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restaurant."

**Flashback ends**

I cried softly to myself trying my best not to wake Thomas up, which somehow had happened. Either I was crying louder than I'd thought, or Thomas was awake already for some reason.

Thomas sat up and asked me "You always seem to think about it the most at night, don't you?"

I nodded and tried my best to stop crying as I said "Sorry for waking you, Thomas."

Thomas said to me "I was already partly awake just in case you'd need somebody because it's happened on most nights including that night."

I covered my eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably. Thomas came to my side and rubbed his hand on my shoulder trying his best to comfort me.

He sat down on my bed next to me and said "I'm here for you if you want to talk or you need a shoulder to cry on, man."

I asked "Would you be okay with a hug?"

Thomas nodded and said "You need one real bad right now, dude. I'm not going to say no to anything you need or want."

I threw my arms around my best friend and sobbed as I shouted at the top of my lungs "I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SHE LEFT ONLY FIVE WEEKS AGO, BUT IT KILLED ME INSIDE WHEN SHE FIRST LEFT AND HAS ONLY GOTTEN WORSE AND WORSE EACH DAY! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Thomas patted my back and said kindly "That's it, man, just let all the heartache out in the open."

I shouted "I'M SO LOST WITHOUT HER AND MY WORLD JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE OR HAVE ANY MEANING SINCE SHE'S BEEN GONE! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE MYSELF EVER AGAIN!"

Thomas said "That's not true, dude. You'll be back to yourself once she's back here by your side."

I said "Which won't be for a long time."

Thomas told me "Dude, I'm trying my best to comfort you, but obviously there's nothing I can do to help, so I'll just leave you be. Just try not to think too much about that night, and try to remember the great times you and Margaret shared together."

I stopped hugging Thomas and said "I'm sorry for being such a downer and for being so negative about everything lately."

Thomas said "I understand why you've been that way, dude. This is messing with your mind and you can't think clearly."

I stopped crying finally as Thomas climbed back into his bed and went back to sleep. I grabbed my ipod and headphones and went outside to the picnic tables.

The song I selected was don't wake me by Skillet. I turned it up half way to full volume, trying hard not to have it too loud that it would ruin my eardrums. I put the song on repeat and sang along to it as it played.

**Don't wake me**

I went to bed I was thinking about you ain't the same since I'm living without you all the memories are getting colder all the things that I wanna do over went to bed I was thinking about you I wanna talk and laugh like we used to when I see you in my dreams at night it's all real but it's in my mind and now I guess this is as good as it gets

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough when it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

I went to bed I was thinking about you and how it felt when I finally found you it's like a movie playing over in my head don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends all the words that I wouldn't say all the promises I made that I wouldn't break it's last call last song last dance 'cause I can't get you back can't get a second chance and now I guess this is as good as it gets

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna wake up don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough when it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up don't wake we're together just you and me don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be I know I've gotta let go but I don't wanna be alone

These dreams of you keep growing stronger it ain't a lot but it's all I have nothing to do but keep sleeping longer don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough when it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up don't wake me 'cause we're together just you and me don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna be alone

I went to bed I was thinking about you 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream it ain't the same since I'm living without you 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough when it's you I'm dreaming of I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna wake up

**End of don't wake me**

I guess in a way, this song is about a guy who was in a relationship and his girlfriend or wife died, and what led me to think was the line "I can't get you back, can't get a second chance." Also I didn't agree with hearing myself sing the line "I know I've gotta let you go." I would never give up on Margaret or stop wanting her to be mine. She's the love of my life and my soulmate, so the love I feel for her will never go away no matter what happens between us. Not letting go of Margaret is the only thing that's helped me throughout this tragic time since she's been away from me and what's sort of kept me strong and helped me to will on through my troubled days and my heartache. The song was on repeat, so it was just going to play the rest of the night or until the battery on my ipod got low. Every once in a while I'd sing along with the song but the part that said "I know I've gotta let you go."

After about ten times of listening to the song I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star.

I closed my eyes and said "I wish Margaret would come home to me and always be by my side."

**An hour and a half later**

The battery on my ipod had begun to get low so I headed inside the house to charge it up. I went back in the house and hooked up my ipod to the charger which was plugged into the computer. I decided to try and go back to sleep since listening to that song had helped me get my pain out. I didn't go back to my room though. Instead I just brught a blanket to the couch and slept there. I actually was able to sleep the rest of the night thinking about all the good times I had with Margaret and dreaming about having more times like that with her once she got back.

**The next night**

I was having difficulty sleeping yet again as I tossed and turned trying to get the memory of that night out of my mind but to no avail. I knew what would help me get back to sleep peacefully and I began singing don't wake me to myself in my head as I didn't want to sing it aloud and end up waking Thomas again. As I sung the song I thought about my great times with Margaret like when I finally admitted to her that I like her, the week after when I dropped her off at the airport to get to her college interviews on time when she kissed me right before leaving, two weeks later when I kissed her on make-out montain which made us finally get out of the friend zone, and the week after that when she took me to a barabecue her family was having and I got to meet all of her family members except for her cousin John who I already knew at that point. I felt much better after thinking about those memories, and I dreamt about more times that we'd have like that in the future when she finally returned. It didn't last long though because the memory of my last night with Margaret had come back to me shortly after. I just went downstairs and grabbed my ipod to listen to don't wake me. It was really late at night, like 1:45 in the morning, but I thought I'd bring my phone down with me. I guess I must've sat on it by mistake, calling Margaret sending her a message with me singing along to don't wake me. When I looked at it, I was shocked that I'd made a mistake I'd made with her before, but I wasn't so shocked I wouldn't want her to the message. I actually thought that maybe if she heard the message, she'd realize how much I miss her and she'd come back home finally. I pressed send and sat back down at the table looking up at the stars as I listened to don't wake me over and over.

**The next evening**

I was sitting out at the picnic tables listening to don't wake me when I saw a red car pull up. I was so happy when I saw Margaret get out of her car and take the suitcases out of the trunk. SHE'D FINALLY COME HOME! I saw her walking over to me and sat frozen with shock and happiness, hoping this wasn't all just a dream.

Margaret waved her hands in front of my eyes and said "Mordecai, I know what you're thinking, and no this isn't all just a dream. I'm really here."

I unfroze after hearing this. I threw my arms around Margaret crying happily.

I squeezed her tight in my arms and shouted "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK! MARGARET I WAS SO LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

She stroked my feathers and said sweetly "I'm so sorry I did that to you, Mordecai."

I looked deep into Margarets' eyes and stroked her feathers as I said "It's okay, I forgive you."

Margaret wiped the tears from my eyes and said "I'm so happy to hear that."

I said "I hope you'll forgive yourself because I'm sure you feel guilty and angry with yourself."

Margaret nodded and said sadly "That is how I feel, and I'm glad you can forgive me after I broke your heart so badly, but I don't know if I'll forgive myself for it. I caused you so much pain and heartache which I hate myself for doing."

I kissed Margaret as passionately as I could stroking her adorable red feathers the whole time.

After the kiss I looked deep into her eyes, still stroking her lovely feathers and I said "Don't hate yourself just because of this one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while, even someone as perfect and amazing as you."

She smiled at me and said "You're so sweet and you always know just what to say to make me feel happy."

I said "That's because I love you with all my heart and don't want you to be unhappy."

Margaret began to cry happily and asked me "You really mean that?"

I hugged her close and said "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Margaret hugged me tight and said "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai, and you mean the world to me."

I looked deep into the eyes of Margaret and asked her "So now that you're back, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stopped crying and said to me "Yes, Mordecai. I was hoping you'd ask me that so that way I could say what I should've said in the first place and make up for it."

I said "You made up for it just by coming back home."

Margaret yawned and asked "Do you think I could stay the night here?"

I said "Of course, sweetie. Since it's a wonderful night out, I was thikning we could sleep out here under the stars."

Margaret said "Aw, that's so romantic. I'd love that very much."

I asked "Do you have a sleeping bag we could use?"

Margaret said to me "Yes I do."

I pulled out the sleeping bag and laid it in on the ground and Margaret and I crawled inside snuggling closely to each other.

I said "I'll be here for you if you get cold, and I'll keep you warm."

Margaret kissed me and said "Thanks. I love you, Mordecai."

I snuggled with Margaret inside the sleeping bag and said to her "I have always loved you, Margaret, and I always will."

Margaret and I kissed once more before falling asleep in each others arms. I was just so happy to be back with my one true love and I slept peacefully the entire night with her in my arms.

**Mordecai had troubles sleeping after Margaret left him, but one evening she finally comes back to him. The two are fianlly together once more and everything's back to how it should be.**


End file.
